cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Two Heroes
"Heroes Rising" redirects here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Two Heroes is a Spectre quest released as the fifth quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). Part 3 of ALICE/WAR also has a first chapter before the main quest that is just story quests, called Heroes Rising, which will also be covered here. The third chapter, Peace Union Clash, will be covered on Union Skirmishers and Union Main Forces. After the events of Triumphant Knights of Justice, Schrödinger meets up with the adapter again to discuss how the situation has changed. Schrödinger mentions that most of the cracker groups, mainly the League of Warring States and the French Revolutionary Army, have joined with the Knights of Justice, which was a surprise to many given the conflict between the crackers and the vigilantes. Schrödinger says that he tried to bring this up with other members of ACADEMIA, but the Superior Seven continues to view the situation as just a conflict between users. Schrödinger tells the adapter that he wishes he could do more to help, but feels like he is unlikely to change the consensus among ACADEMIA. He also mentions that the situation is hard on Mobius, who wants to take action but can't due to her position; he also explains that she feels partially responsible since she had authorized Operation Collapse, which was one of the factors that led to the current conflict in the first place. Schrödinger then warns the adapter that many people will try to use the adapter for their own ends, and that the adapter should act carefully going forward. He then says goodbye and leaves. At some point later, the adapter is approached by Enkidu, who comes with a request. He mentions that he heard of the war brewing in ALICE. He says that it has been a long time since he last saw Gilgamesh since they went their ways a long time ago, and he says that he knows Gilgamesh will be afraid of the current situation. He says that he is concerned that Gilgamesh might act irrationally and end up joining a war he can't win. He then asks the adapter to take him to Gilgamesh so he can help him and they can become friends again. The adapter agrees, and they set out for the Uruk Area. Once there, Gilgamesh remarks that he wasn't expecting the adapter to arrive, and, letting his paranoia start to get to him, asks if the adapter is secretly working with the vigilante groups and is there to crush him and his army. He starts to panic about how its all over for him now, but Enkidu quickly quiets him up by saying the adapter is only there to bring him to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh is suddenly surprised that Enkidu returned, and asks why he came back as he is still somewhat paranoid. Tiamat calms him down and remarks that it is nice to see their old friend again. Enkidu asks how they have been doing, but Gilgamesh tries to act tough and says that they aren't friends anymore. Tiamat tells Gilgamesh they should at least listen to what Enkidu has to say, and Gilgamesh reluctantly agrees. Enkidu tells Gilgamesh that he is concerned for him as the war in ALICE starts to get bigger and bigger. Gilgamesh tells him that he should tell him something that he doesn't know already, and he says that he's already getting ready to fight. Tiamat asks why he is trying to act so tough, especially when he was just saying how scared he was. Gilgamesh just remains silent, while Enkidu warns him that staying isolated in this conflict is not a good thing, and he can offer his help. Gilgamesh asks why he is doing this, and Enkidu responds that while they had gone their separate ways, they were always friends. He then remarks that being separated from your friends is a bad thing, before Gilgamesh tries to remind him that he was the one who had left. Enkidu states that he didn't mean to hurt Gilgamesh by doing so, and Tiamat tells Gilgamesh to knock it off and stop acting so stubborn. Gilgamesh finally stops and apologizes to Enkidu, and admits that he is scared that they could be attacked at any moment. He even admits that part of him had wanted Enkidu to come back all along. Enkidu says he feels the same way. Gilgamesh asks Enkidu if he will fight alongside him again, and Enkidu says that if Gilgamesh does bad things he will not help him, but he will protect him. The two shake hands and get ready for their next plans. Enkidu thanks the adapter for returning him to his friend, and Gilgamesh tells him to come over so they can celebrate his return. Enkidu says he will be right there, and starts to whisper to the adapter. He says that the war is going to keep growing, and nobody is safe; not Gilgamesh, not the adapter. He will protect Gilgamesh and stop him from being reckless, but he tells the adapter that he is worried about them since everyone wants the adapter's power for themselves. He tells the adapter to stay safe, and that he will see them again later. He thanks the adapter one last time, and the adapter leaves. Meanwhile, Alexander has been observing the situation, and speaks with Zenobia about his concerns. Zenobia says that Gilgamesh has definitely started acting up again all of a sudden, and Alexander deduces that he must have gotten reinforcements. He then remarks that he has turned a blind eye to Gilgamesh recently, but with the current commotion he has started to become annoyed by it. Zenobia then clarifies that his policy was "There can only be one great hero". Alexander then suggests that they go and teach Gilgamesh and his new forces a lesson. Zenobia responds that Alexander has been too quiet ever since his failed attack on the Historia Archive that happened during Alexander Invades!, and that she fears she has gotten out of practice, so it would be best for her to join him. Alexander and his forces then set out to attack the Uruk Area. In the prologue for the actual quest, the adapter gets an alert from Usagi-chan that a conflict has arisen in the Uruk Area, so the adapter heads out to stop the conflict. They find Alexander and Gilgamesh fighting against each other, and Alexander tells Gilgamesh to give up since he doesn't stand a chance against a real hero. Gilgamesh argues that he is just as much of a hero as Alexander, and he doesn't intend to lose. Enkidu tells Gilgamesh to stop as the battle is already causing lots of damage to the Uruk Area. Gilgamesh tries to remind Enkidu that Alexander was the one who started the fight, and asks if he is saying they should run. Enkidu just responds that the fighting is dangerous. Alexander remarks that Gilgamesh still hasn't learned his lesson, and Gilgamesh tells him to bring it on. Alexander then notices the adapter and mentions it, and Gilgamesh asks what they are doing there and tells them to stay out of his fight. Alexander then says it is no surprised that the adapter arrived due to the amount of damage the battle was causing. Alexander then says that he has been looking to get payback for his earlier defeat, and then declares that he will take on both the adapter and Gilgamesh at the same time. The adapter first faces off against Tiamat and Humbaba, before fighting against Zenobia. The adapter then starts to fight against Alexander and Gilgamesh directly, and once the two heroes start to lose, Alexander tells Gilgamesh to listen to him for a moment and the two then join forces to fight back against the adapter. However, the adapter still manages to defeat the two even when they are working together. Alexander remarks that he didn't think the two of them could be so troublesome, and tells the adapter that their fighting was very impressive. Gilgamesh asks Alexander what they should do next, because if they anger the adapter any more they will be done for. Alexander responds that they should probably withdraw, and not waste this alliance. They retreat back to Alexander's headquarters, where he tells Gilgamesh that he takes back what he said about him being a lesser hero. He says that he has great strength, and is the first he has fought to make him consider an alliance. Gilgamesh says he was honored to fight alongside him. Alexander then asks him if he would be willing to fight alongside him to help achieve his dream, saying that together they would have the strength to do so. Gilgamesh agrees, and Alexander starts to explain the details about the Historia Archive. He then talks to himself that Gilgamesh is very predictable, and this is the perfect chance to use Gilgamesh to further his own ends. Not too long afterwards, elsewhere, Caesar is pondering what to do when he is approached by Hannibal. Hannibal says he just heard news of the alliance between Gilgamesh and Alexander, but Caesar states he has already heard of it. Hannibal remarks that Caesar must have been paying close attention, and Caesar responds that he has and has been worrying over the news. Hannibal says the two joining forces is bad, and Caesar asks if he knows what the two, or rather just what Alexander is planning. Hannibal says that they will probably declare war against the vigilante groups, but Caesar says they likely won't, as the conflict would have little interest to Alexander. Caesar then says that he knows how Alexander thinks, as he has been monitoring him for a while. Hannibal asks Caesar what he thinks Alexander will do, and Caesar just states that Alexander will make use of the unrest in ALICE. Hannibal asks if he thinks Alexander will try the same plan again, and Caesar confirms that he thinks Alexander will try to attack the Historia Archive again. Hannibal remarks that with his strength Alexander might be able to pull it off this time, and Caesar says that if Alexander succeeds it could have disastrous consequences. Hannibal points out that this time Alexander has Gilgamesh on his side, so things would be much harder, and Caesar agrees that they can't stop him themselves. He says he has been thinking, and has decided the best way would be to call for the assistance of the Peace Union. Hannibal is against the idea, arguing that it is too risky even if it is just to stop Alexander. He argues that the Peace Union's motivations are still unclear, and they should not be joined lightly. Caesar states that he believes that the Peace Union must still be a vigilante organization at their core. Hannibal states he does believe it would be safer to go with them than the Knights of Justice, since the latter accepted the cracker groups into the organization. Caesar says that is a good argument as to why they should side with the Peace Union, and tells Hannibal that his strategies would be invaluable. Hannibal gives in and decides to join, and says there isn't much choice for him. The story is then continued in Peace Union Clash. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Heroes Rising ** S Cat 2 *** Mobius' Anxiety: 'Mobius is unable to act due to her position in S7, but seems truly concerned about the Adapter's situation. ** '1 Enkidu's Request *** A Former Friend: 'Enkidu felt the need to cut ties with Gilgamesh after the Babylonia Tower incident. ** '2 A Friend's Return *** Gil's True Desire: 'Gilgamesh keeps up a strong front, but deep down has wanted to make up with Enkidu for some time. ** '3 Wise Man's Fear *** A Wise Man's Insight: 'Enkidu, also known as the Wise Man of the Woods, is a man of few words but deep insight, and could see this conflict coming. ** '4 Another Hero *** Heroes Great and Small: '''Alexander the Great has long thought of Gilgamesh as a nuisance, and seizes the chance to teach him a lesson. * '''Two Heroes ** Prologue Heroes Clash *** Enkidu's Return and its Aftermath: 'Gilgamesh rejoices at Enkidu's return, but this causes him to act up like he used to, troubling those around him. ** 'Spectre Heroes' Hidden Faces *** Clash in Uruk: 'Alexander's attack on the Uruk Area, Gilgamesh's territory, resulted in tremendous collateral damage. ** 'Epilogue The Dream *** The Plan to Rewrite History: 'Having long ago dreamed of an enduring hero, Alexander once tried to rewrite the history of the Historia Archive, but failed. ** 'P.S. A Canny Observer *** '''The Observer: '''Caesar used to look up to Alexander, but since the attempt on the Historia Archive has grown wary of him. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres